Totally Awesome
by willoffire123
Summary: In which the Totally Spies are actually good at their jobs
1. The Suavest Spy

Kyle Katz was confused.

Yes, his plans of surveilance had gone perfectly. He'd infiltrated the Ambassador of Uzbekistan's ball with no problems; the pearl would be his with no problem.

So why did it feel too easy?

He knew that WOOHP had been tracking his movements for years. So why weren't they at the ball?

Unless…

Kyle lashed out, but he was too late. Before he could land a single punch, his hands were bound in hot pink cuffs.

"Gotcha, cutie," Kyle tried to knock his assailant out with a well placed kick, but she was already gone, and he was already on the floor. That was when he noticed that he was outside in an alley. When did that happen?

Kyle looked up to see a petite blonde-haired girl talking into a pink communication device. Was that a compact powder? The girl was pretty non-descript, in a standard catering uniform. Kyle had to admit that even if he'd met her face to face in the ball, he wouldn't have noticed her.

"Sammie? Yeah, I got the target. Bring the back up round back before I pounce his cute little butt," she said with a wink at a bewildered Kyle.

"Who are you?" Kyle demanded, "I know I know the face of every spy at WOOHP and I've definitely never seen yours before."

Blondie giggled as WHOOP agents descended on the scene. Before Kyle got dragged into a holding truck, Blondie leaned in as if to give him a kiss. "Oh, Kyle, if that were true, we wouldn't be very good at our jobs, now would we? Take 'em away, boys!"

The tiny blonde girl disappeared behind the doors of the truck, leaving Kyle thinking that he'd grossly underestimated WOOHP, both in skill, and in looks.


	2. Spy Soccer

"May the most aggressive team win!"

Clover rolled her eyes. "Ugh this is so dumb. Still, props to you for getting Alex to work for you; she'll be pissed about that for weeks."

The Coach growled at the teenager. "Get ready to play!"

Clover sighed while examining her nails. "No thanks; I hate soccer."

At that moment, the Coach seized once, then dropped like a stone. Cut off from their handler, Alex and the other soccer players came out of their daze.

"Huh?" said Alex, "Where am I? What happened to Coach?"

Clover smirked and pointed up at the gym rafters. Sam lay flat againts the eaves, purple sniper rifle in hand.

Joadie screamed. "You killed the Coach!"

"Calm down, Joadie," said Alex with an annoyed look on her face, "It's only a tranquilizer."

Clover burst out laughing. "Possession looks good on you, Alex!" Sam called from the rafters. She earned a soccer ball to the face for her insolence.


	3. Evil Graduation

"Alright guys, someone needs to get the location of the forcefield generator from Chet."  
"It's useless!" Mandy lamented, "That bonehead won't tell us anything! We're gonna be stuck here for like ever!"

Alex, Sam and Clover pushed past the Queen of Bev High. "We'll get the forecefield location," Alex said calmly, "Everyone just sit tight."

Maybe she was still freaked out by the whole hostage situation, but Mandy let the three pass without saying a word. It could've just been her imagination, but the Loser Trio had a dangerous glint in their eyes as they entered the room where the seniors had trapped Chet.

Speaking of, the seniors squeaked at the sound of Chet's screams rattling the door in its hinges.

"I'll tell! I'll tell! Just leave me alone, demon girls!"

The door burst open, and Clover, Sam and Alex darted out. "It's in the fountain," Mandy heard Alex shout as they passed.

Sam slowed to a jog, "Someone should go check on Chet," she said amusedly, before speeding up to catch up with her friends.

Mandy peeked her head into their makeshift interrogation room. Chet sat in the corner, huddled in a quivering mass. "Don't hurt me! Oh, please don't hurt me!"

Mandy gulped. Losers or not, whatever they did do the quarterback in that "interrogation" room, Mandy decided she didn't want to know.


	4. Freestyle

Tim Scam noticed something today.

His three least favorite super spies, formidable opponents as always, had him tied up, waiting for transport back to WOOHP. Tim had pulled a gun on Clover, only for Alex to take him out with a combination of advanced, WOOHP martial arts, and those ridiculous gadgets before he could land a killing shot.

So why didn't they shoot first? Why did the super spies never fight with guns? Tim used to be a WOOHP agent; he knew that everyone was proficient in, and carried at least one glock at all times.

"Humor me for a second, girls," said Tim, unable to go any longer without knowing.

Sam raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Come again?"

"You're WOOHP agents," he continued without hesitation, "Why don't you fight with guns?"

Alex scoffed. "We're sixteen, Scam. Do you really think Jerry would let us carry firearms?"

"Why would he hire you if he didn't intend to make sure you could do anything, including shoot a gun?" Tim countered.

Alex got up in the scary super villain's face. "What makes you think we can't shoot?"

Sam grinned, "Maybe one day I'll show you, Scam, just how good I am with my tranq rifle."

"I'm not a fan of guns, personally," said Clover, "They're SO not cute."

As Sam handed Tim Scam over to two, burly adult WOOHP agents, she gave the super villain one last pearl of insight to take with him to prison.

"Just remember Scam, we may not use guns because we're too young, but that just means we're too good to need them."  
Sitting in a maximum security prison later that day at WOOHP headquarters, Tim had to admit that maybe, Sam had a point.


End file.
